


Drunk Again

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Collaboration, Drunkenness, Family Feels, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Saiyan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: I cannot express in words how amazing this is, PYC-art is one TALENTED sonuvabitch <3 and I love her for it.Thank you so much for the collab. FML.Don't dis it because it has an original character (Raditz's daughter, property of PYC-art), give it a chance. The work she put into coloring and shading is unbelievable. And the story is heartbreaking.Check out her deviantart as well, furaffinity... and if you canspare some change, she has paypal and does commissions.





	Drunk Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drunk Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296016) by PYC-art. 



Drunk Again by PYC-art

 

It had been a long day for everyone.

Tyrnup didn't even bother turning on the light when she walked inside, a tired sigh on her lips as she brushed a hand, bruised from training, through her spiky mane.

"Dad?" She called, her voice bouncing off the pale walls. The lack of a response was disappointing, but expected. She sighed again and made her way forwards. It was always a fifty-fifty chance of her father being home, with his little 'hobby' of getting pissed at the local tavern, there was never any definite answer if he'd come home sober, or at all.

The darkness had reached a point where the eyes could not fully adjust, but memory of the home layout served best; she knew where to step, as to not stub her toe on a wall or furniture. For the smallest moment, she cursed herself for not being adapted to finding dropped bottles, when her big toe struck the empty glass. Causing the object, with heavier resemblance of a jar, to roll a couple inches forward, and stop beside some twitching fingers. Fingers she immediately recognized.

Tyrnup didn't even speak. This was a sight she'd grown up with, but it didn't make it any less painful to witness.

Raditz, her father, lay flat on the wooden boards that made up the floor. A light, rumbling snore in his throat as his intoxicated form twitched and shifted. What little light came through the window reflected off the yellowish dribble that trailed down his cheek.

It was the third time this week she'd come home to find him drunk to the point of collapsing. Although her expression remained sullen and disappointed, her heart ached with a sharp, guilty sting; she never knew what exactly it was she did to drive her father into constantly drinking himself into a stupor, and she still fought tooth and nail to find a solution for it. But try as she may, here he was. Drunk, and unconscious; again.

Another sigh leaves her. As if her body was on auto-pilot, like a machine programmed specifically for the function, she didn't even need to think about it before she had left the room, retrieved a blanket of wild animal furs, and dragged it to Raditz's location.

Careful not to disturb him, even though it was unlikely an invasion could wake him up when he was like this, she pulled the cover over her fathers form.

Oh, dad. Her voice murmured in her head, Not again...

 

 

Raditz never expected to have a child dumped on him from a drunk one night stand he managed to score some seven years ago, but when faced with the choice of abandoning the bundle in his arms and taking off with his characteristic cowardice, or stepping up to the plate to take responsibility, despite his internal judgement, he chose the latter. Raditz was never exposed or taught how to properly take on his paternal role, as his own parents were the typical saiyan couple of having kids and never paying them attention, sometimes forgetting they even existed. So despite his best efforts, he never knew what he was doing.

Raditz always tried his absolute best to give his daughter the care and support he and so many others like him never received, but now he dealt with not only being the turn-to laughing stock of Saiyan kind, he was also heavily berated and mocked for 'babying' his daughter, rather than leaving her in the care of the training facilities, where she would grow up to become yet another mindless soldier who never questioned orders and carried out commands without thought or hesitation. With the struggles of his everyday life caving in on him left right and center, he found an escape route through drinking. Unfortunately, as escape routes often do, it became an addiction and the instant go-to when things were tough.

Raditz appeared unawares of how this affects his daughter, who grew up blaming herself for his drinking problems, never truly knowing why or how they started.

Least to say, scenes like what is depicted above is a normal occurrence in Tyrnup's life.


End file.
